Serenade
by Katraa
Summary: from the firsts to the lasts, sora had been there.  through thick and thin. through lust and tears.  and for things to end up like this, well, it was just heartbreaking. [riku x sora] [smut & vampires]


**dedication**: heart br0ken

Usually I don't write dark things but she requested some M stuff and whatnot, so this is what occurred. It's short, it's concise, and it's meant to be that way. And the heading of each part of the story are important. so bear in mind. anyhow, enjoy this oneshot. I had fun with this!! happy belated birthday hun, hopefully you'll like it?

* * *

Serenade

**» ****¤¤¤¤¤ the first offense**

Sharp fangs pierced into his bottom lip, drawing a drop of blood. The sliver of red liquid trickled down the male's unusually pale skin. Down and down the red liquid dribbled, off his jaw and chin. Sharp, aquamarine eyes fastened themselves shut, a shudder of pure bliss slithering down his spine. It wasn't a bone-chilling feeling, but more so a euphoric one. It was as if, just for that moment, things were _perfect_. Of course, nothing really ever _is_ perfect and there is always _some_ sort of dialogical error in the great scheme.

A strangled whimper fell from parted pink lips. "K-…ku," sniveled the weak brunet.

The brunet curled his body against the farthest corner, attempting to preserve warmth. Bright blue eyes fluttered shut as a breathy gasp filtered through his lips. The brunet, who was no older than eighteen, attempted to swallow but failed to do such, for his throat was far too scratchy to allow any saliva down its path.

"What did he do to you?" Riku whispered painfully as he slinked closer to the brunet on all fours. "He… turned you, didn't he?"

The brunet gasped a bit, another whimper sifting through his lips. "T-tried to," the brunet croaked back, hugging his arms closely to his body. "Ri-ku…s-so…cold."

Wordlessly, the silveret sauntered over with ease, almost gliding, and crouched down beside the shiver brunet. It was then when the aquamarine-eyed teen curled his arms around the brunet, Sora, and hugged the boy's thin body closer to his own. "I'm here, don't worry," Riku whispered soothingly, stroking his fingers through Sora's brunet locks. "I'll protect you… I'll never let them turn you, ever. I'll never submit you to this horror."

And all he received in response was a weak nuzzle of affection

**» ****¤¤¤¤¤ the first of many lovely diversions**

His back arched at an insane angle as he felt those devilish lips nipping at his tanned neck. Short fingernails dug into the bed sheets beneath him as he writhed in intense pleasure, nearly begging his boyfriend to go in _deeper_ and harder. The brunet choked on moans and pleas of want as he continued arching and screaming his lover's name. He was close to his climax, he was full aware of that. Just a little harder… a little more… perhaps one more thrust?

"Please!" Sora nearly screeched as his body went through several spasms, his hands nearly tearing the sheets beneath him to shreds as he continued chanting his lover's name over and over, wanting _more_ this instant.

Riku was all but too happy to reply as he drilled his hands down against Sora's shoulders, bracing himself as he pushed farther and harder back into his writhing boyfriend. The brunet's pleasured sounds of want filled his ears as he continued thrusting his throbbing arousal into the beautiful, untainted human beneath him. So beautiful. So gorgeous…so, perfectly corrupted.

Sora nearly choked on his own spit when he hit his climax, his body arching up so much that it surprised him that he didn't break his backbone. A strangled whimper fell from Sora's lips as he felt the orgasm consuming his being, making it hard to breathe as his body went numb. Weakly, Sora whispered his lover's name under his breath as he felt the other pull out, having reached his own release moments prior.

"I love you," whispered the silver-haired vampire as he curled his arms tightly around the human's waist, yanking the tired boy closer.

Sora, who was suddenly entirely spent and clingy, nuzzled against the silveret instantly. "You too," Sora mumbled incoherently and passed out instantly, clinging to his boyfriend with his life. He didn't _care_ that he was a vampire. No, not at all.

**» ****¤¤¤¤¤ the first cultural cliché**

"I don't want you to suffer anymore, Sora," Riku pleaded with the brunet, holding him close in the midst of their shared apartment. "All I'm going to do is put you into more danger. You're… so important to me and everyone knows that and they _want_ this town for themselves. And the only way to do that is drive me out. Please, Sora. Just… break up with me. I don't want to see you hurt."

But Sora was more hurt by that request than he would have ever been by a flock of bloodthirsty fiends…literally. "I'm not leaving you, Riku. You've been my best friend since… like forever. There's no way I'm leaving you now. I love you, okay?"

"They'll hurt you!" Riku repeated in a stubborn groan, holding Sora's warm body close to his own frigid one.

"…I don't care. And besides, if you really felt like it'd be better if I left, you would have let go of me a long time ago." Sora gestured to Riku's arms that were tightly woven around his thin body. "Please, don't make me leave," Sora whispered nuzzling back into Riku's arms.

"I couldn't stand to see you die," Riku murmured, brushing Sora's brown hair behind his ears. "I couldn't stand to lose you."

"You won't," Sora answered instantly, hugging Riku. "I don't care _what_ you are. I love you and that's not gonna change. And love conquers all," Sora reminded Riku with a forced smile as he leaned up for an innocent kiss.

"Everything will be fine, Riku…"

**» ****¤¤¤¤¤ the first feed**

"Please," Sora said wearily as he lifted his right arm into the air, beckoning for Riku to take it. "Please, you're weak. You need to feed. I understand…just, do it. It won't turn me. Just do it."

Riku winced and eyed his boyfriend from across the desolate apartment. Aquamarine eyes stared at Sora for a long while, observing the brunet and his offered arm. "For the two years I've been changed and we've been dating…I've never bitten you. I will never. I would be afraid of taking too much."

"I'll whack you upside the head if you do," Sora pointed out with a forced laugh. "Come on, Riku. You need your strength. I hate to see you suffer," Sora whispered from across the apartment.

"You sound like my mom," Riku chuckled absently as he offered a broken grin over at Sora.

"Oh shush. I'm your boyfriend not your mother," Sora teased and sauntered closer to Riku, holding his tired, lithe body up against Riku's broad chest. "Come on. After you do, I'll cuddle with you?" Sora attempted, hoisting his arm into the air.

"… This isn't going to become a routine thing, you know," Riku mumbled to his boyfriend before lowering his edged fangs down onto the delicious skin. And frankly, the exchange only strengthened their complex love.

Only strengthened it.

**» ****¤¤¤¤¤ the first lonely night**

And frankly, it was hell. Tonight was the first night that Sora had ever gone without cuddling beside Riku. Ever since those stupid other vampires had invaded the town, trying to overpower it in secrecy, his relationship with Riku had been on the rocks. And now a sleepless night without Riku? God, this was killing him inside.

Sora whimpered and yanked the pillow closer, kissing it as if it were his boyfriend. He loved Riku, he truly did. As a friend and as a lover. As someone he could trust and adore no matter what he was. The vampire thing was only a sad fault.

**» ****¤¤¤¤¤ the last lonely night**

Sora groaned and nearly threw his pillow across the room. This vampire feud was getting out of hand. Not only had his sex life with Riku had diminished down to once a week, but he barely was able to sleep with the man anymore. Riku was out so much. Sora knew he wasn't cheating, but the idea of Riku being out there, with the chance of being hurt, tore Sora's heart apart into ambiguous little pieces.

**» ****¤¤¤¤¤ the last feed**

"Just do it!"

Sora didn't even have to say it twice before Riku's lips covered his arm and began to gently nibble at the tanned skin. It tasted so sweet, just like his blood. Riku purred against the flesh. "I love you so much, Sora," he mumbled against the skin, intertwining their hands as he fed.

And by now, Sora had come to just accept the fact that this was going to become a normal thing.

**» ****¤¤¤¤¤ the last cultural cliché**

"Perhaps we should just kill them with a silver stake?" Sora wondered as he sat on the edge of the bed, his legs swinging back and forth. Blue eyes stared curiously at his lover as Riku changed.

"Like in movies?" Riku guessed lamely and tugged a new shirt on. "Come on, Sora. Do you honestly think that'll work? We're vampires, not freaks. Not like in the movies," he reasoned and yanked the shirt on. Once done, he made his way back over to the brunet.

"Well, the vampire charm is real," Sora teased and lightly kissed Riku's lips, looping his arms around Riku's neck, dragging the vampire down into a tender and yet passionate kiss.

**» ****¤¤¤¤¤ the last of many lovely diversions**

The feeling of being taken by Riku was one that Sora had often dreamt about when he was in high school. Ever since he had met Riku in elementary school the brunet had been attracted, and somewhat addicted, to the older boy. It wasn't until junior year that the pair started dating and it wasn't until late senior year that Riku was turned into a vampire on frigid night. And then it was two years later when this whole chain of events started happening. To think that Riku and Sora were to be put in so much danger just because of 'town territory'. It was absurd.

But the sex. _God_, the sex was amazing.

**» ****¤¤¤¤¤ the last offense**

Sora cried himself to sleep that night, surrounded by photographs. Pictures of Riku at his birthday parties, pictures of Riku and him kissing, pictures of Riku at the beach, and pictures of their families together. All of these surrounded Sora as he laid curled up on the bed, nearly sucking his thumb to suppress his violent sobs. Tremors slipped up and down Sora's spine as he choked back a sob. Over ten years. Ten _fucking_ years.

And he was gone.

He had been there through the whole vampire ordeal, through the curiosity of sex, through the orientation struggles, through the breakups, through the lust… he had _been_ there. And Riku had just decided to _end_ it? _End it?_

Sora felt a void in his heart as he held the pillow closer, wishing to turn back time. The mantra of the three simplest words ever repeated over and over on his tear-soaked lips. "Please, one more chance," he whispered into the dark night.

But at least he was safe. At least Sora was safe now.

And who would have thought that the coy, smirking vampire would have taken his own life with a _silver stake_ just to spare his brunet boyfriend the hurt and worry?


End file.
